Stand by Me
by Silenced-Dogood
Summary: A sixth year adventure through Ron's perspective just a litlle fun for Ron and Hermione, it is their sixth year and Voldemort is to be stopped what will the trio do. R/Hr


**Stand by Me**

So this a sixth year AU, as always focused on Ron and Hermione, a little Harry and Ginny too and A little Voldy and his gang and much more. I know 'stand by me' not that original but yeah this is a coming of age/slice of life kinda fic just with a little violence and maybe swearing. so read and let me know how ye like it.

ooo000oo

**_Chapter__1_**-_Visions_

"What did the prophecy say?" A growly voice said, Ron Weasley knew the voice belonged to that prick Antonin Dolohov _'the death eater had the kind of voice that made you think if you could just punch the fucker in the dick to shut him up'_ Ron thought,

"I don't know man, I told you the prophecy broke and If you didn't notice I wasn't in any shape to listen" Ron replied gruffly, _stupid git what was I thinking summoning those brains, well clearly I wasn't and then I go ahead and let myself be abducted, real tough nut you turned out be, Weasley,_

"C'mon ye blood traitor, I'm not fucking around" Dolohov said kicking Ron in the gut, Ron groaned clutching at his stomach the shackles that held him echoed in the dark cellar,

"Well, I'm not fuckin' around either, I'm telling you I don't know anything" Ron replied once again but Dolohov didn't seem to believe him because once again Dolohov's foot connected with Ron's stomach,

"Will ye stop f-fuckin' kicking me, I said I don't know anything" Ron yelled glaring at the smirking Death eater,

"Are you eyeballing me with those baby blues Weasley" Dolohov sneered grabbing Ron by the back of his head,

"Yeah, What are you going to do kick me again" Ron growled glaring into the Death's eyes,

"Oh, that's were you're wrong Weasley" Dolohov said with a wicked chuckle, "You see, I'm no Lestrange, but I don't like it when blood-traitors like you raise their eyes at me" And with a vile smile Dolohov raised his wand to Ron's right eye "Diffindo" he said simply,

The severing charm had the desired effect as Ron Howled with pain trying to reach his eye with his shackle bound hands, he flexed the muscle with all his might, the shackles squeaked but held on to the old stone floor,

Dolohov's laugh was echoing in Ron's ear as blood seemed to pour over his face, In the back of his mind Ron knew this was maybe the only time he had for an escape attempt, so concentrating all his strength which wasn't much after starvation of maybe ten days,

He kicked the Death eater in his shin, the shock barely registered on Dolohov's face as he fell face down on the floor, his wand rolling on to the right of Ron,

Ron's vision became hazy as he tried to grab the wand he couldn't see anything because of the dim lighting and all the blood in his eyes, he somehow latched on to Dolohov's wand Ron didn't know what happened but as soon as his fingers made contact with Dolohov's wand he went into some sort of trance and then he saw it flashes people dying, screaming his vision was painted with an orange tint that seemed to be emanating from his arms, his caught the sight of some familiar faces, it was Fabien and Gideon, his uncles who were long lost in the first wizarding war, he saw the vile face of the man that took his eye out just moments ago, he saw Dolohov murdering his uncles and then the moment was gone, He quickly cast a engorgio on the shackles which expanded and Ron shook his hands free.

Getting off the cold stone floor Ron noticed for the first time that he had no shirt on and his chest was paining like it had been slashed, he raised his hand up to his chest which had some kind of bruise on it but he couldn't see anything he felt his flesh puckered up but ignored it,

Ron tried to walk up to the more lit area his vision almost completely obscured, he only had taken a few steps when his feet were swept off the ground, Dolohov was conscious again and had grabbed on to Ron's foot,

"Yer not getting away that easy, ye little shit" Dolohov growled trying to stand up,

In that moment the rage finally set in the happy faces of his uncles flashed through his mind, he knew what he had to do, "reducto" he screamed and with a sickening thud Dolohov was blasted on the other side of the wall, Ron wasn't sure if Dolohov was dead but judging from the scream that he let out Ron decided that he probably was,

Ron didn't look back splashing an Augmenti on himself to clear the blood from his remaining eye he staggered as he made his way to the small set of stairs leading up to Merlin knows where, he opened the trapdoor at the top climbing out of the cellar,

He heard a doorbell chime, he had no idea where he was, "Good afternoon mister, how may I help you?" A prim but wheezing voice said, Ron creeped up to the front of the room which was parted by a curtain, he was surrounded by all kind of magical knick-knacks, _'wait a minute I'm in Borgin and Burkes'_ he thought and sure enough as he parted the curtain he was looking at that wretched old Borgin selling something to a rather shady bloke,

Borgin's eyes went wide as he saw Ron and he reached for his wand but as Ron had Dolohov's already drawn out he stupefied both Borgin and his customer and ran out slamming the door behind him,

Running half naked through knockturn alley, Ron dodged rather questioning looking women on his way towards Diagon alley, _Now if I could just get to the leaky-cauldron maybe Tom can help me get back to the Burrow,_

Ron parted through the crowd in Diagon alley, he didn't have much time to think about all the weird looks he was getting, he scowled at one kid who started crying as he saw Ron's Eye-hole, _that dosen't sound right at all_ he thought, his train of thoughts was interrupted as he crashed into a rather burly middle-aged guy and fell on his arse,

"Ow" he groaned rubbing his bum as he struggled to get to his feet, the middle-aged guy smiled kindly giving a hand to Ron,

Ron took his hand and the same orange glow emanated from his arms and he saw the guy he crashed into in some sort of torture dungeon wearing a leather outfit doing something Ron would rather not speak about -Ever with an unimaginably hairy bloke, "Gaaah, get off" Ron yelled shaking his hand off and standing up, the man gave Ron a funny look and turned his back walking away,

Ron shuddered at the image he just saw and looked up to see that he was surrounded by a small crowd,

"C'mon clear off" he heard a familiar voice shout, "Yeah we're trying to run a business here" another voice which was also really very familiar to Ron said,

Ron groaned internally he didn't know whether to be happy or sad that his brother's had found him, 'why couldn't it had been Bill or Charlie that found me' he thought, but maybe he was wrong because as the crowd parted Fred and George came forward wearing blinding violet robes,

"Merlin's beard Ronniekins is that you" George said, Ron didn't know when was the last time he had been so happy to see his brothers,

"Yeeah" Ron said raising his hand in fake enthusiasm,

"Blimey, Ron do you know, how long you've been missing, where were you" Fred said giving Ron a quick hug,

"Well let me say I wasn't on a vacation in the carribean" Ron said,

"And what the fuck happened to you're eye" George said,

"Yeah, you look like Mad-eye" Fred added chuckling,

_there it is now it felt more like fred and George _"Well as amusing my situation is to you, I haven't eaten in I don't know how many days guys" Ron said scowling,

"Oh bollocks, let's get ye inside lil' brother" George said,

"Yeah maybe there's something in the shop for you to eat" Fred said as the twins put their arms around there little brother supporting him, Ron ignored the flashes that crossed his mind as the twins touched him but his arms glowed all the same,

"What the-" the twins said at once but Ron shook them off,

"Never mind that, What shop? are you guys talking about" Ron asked confused as he walked slowly with his brothers,

"Well, our Shop little brother look" George said pointing at the large glowing sign board that said Weasley's Wizard wheezes,

"Hey, you guys did it" Ron said feeling proud of his big brother's achievement, a big smile graced his face seeing the Weasley name displayed so proudly,

"Yeah we did and now we're going to get inside and you're going to tell us exactly-" Fred started but stopped short as his eyes flared

"Who was the son of a bitch that branded you" George finished for his twin,

"Huh-what brand" Ron said looking at George whose eyes were on Ron's chest, Ron looked down to see what had gotten his brother in such a rage,

'Blood traitor' the words stung Ron but he decided that he couldn't do anything about it the words were burned into his body he was a blood-traitor, _a blood traitor and a killer he thought scornfully,_

"Fuckin' hell, mum's gonna be pissed" he said finally,

ooo00oo

So is it any good let me know, please review it and thank you for reading.


End file.
